


can't keep my hands to myself

by thelisastarr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelisastarr/pseuds/thelisastarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always give her what she needed, no matter what. He would never say no. After all, he just wanted her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not own the characters  
> authors note: this was not beta’d given the content  
> rating: M (consensual incest, masturbation)   
> pairing: Len x Lisa  
> For @flash-smutmas day one (sexy gifts and toys)

He had come home early from a job in Star City. It wasn’t rare that Leonard Snart would be so on schedule he would be able to come back early to the Rogues Den and relax. The place was quiet, everyone seemed to be out…until he heard a soft female moan of ecstasy. Lisa. Apparently his little sister was home and either entertaining someone (a thought that made his blood boil) or herself (which was more preferable).

Intrigued, he climbed the stairs to his room, heart racing in his ears. The nature of their relationship was one of speculation amongst the others. They would often debate how close the two of them were when they thought he wasn’t listening. Mick knew, of course, but he never betrayed them. The fire starter knew what their home life was like growing up and how twisted it had been. Len usually got talkative a few drinks in. Mick never judged him, something he’d always be thankful for.

He had let it slip that his affection for Lisa was stronger than it should’ve been. It was out of the need to protect her, especially from the men who preyed on her during her youth (their father was aware and never stopped it). But somewhere down the line, their boundaries had become so blurred sometimes it was hard not to cross it. Their good natured kisses would last a little longer than it should between siblings. Their touches were never shy, especially Lisa’s. She would walk in while he was showering and watch him under the guise of needed to talk. She wasn’t above manipulating him with her breathy voice in his ear and her tongue tracing against his pressure point. He knew he should never be aroused by it but he couldn’t help it. She was always pushing him further and further and he was willing to fall with her if that’s what she wanted. He would do anything for her. He had never known love like he did for Lisa. It was the purest thing he had.

Her whimpers were growing louder as he approached his door. The minx was in his room so he assumed she was alone. She would never fuck anyone in his bed-a bed they often shared. They both slept better when they were beside one another. Though he had to admit, lately it was getting harder resist his urges. She was purposely wearing less and less to bed, occasionally stating it was too warm and would peel off layers. There was more than one morning when he would wake up with her topless beside him.

Cracking open the door, he could hear a low vibration and the squelch of her body. She was close, he could hear it. His arousal grew as she breathed out his name. Instead of waiting to let her finish alone, he needed to see her. Pushing open the door, she immediately lifted her head and stared at him with wide eyes. Her movements ceased as she swallowed.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he assured her, locking his door behind him.

She seemed so nervous, tentative as he walked to his side of the bed. His eyes took in her body, her scars usually made her self conscious, except around him. He knew how she got every one, every so called lesson etched into her skin so she wouldn’t forget.

Her hands had stilled with the toy inside her, it was strange to see her so apprehensive given her brazenness up to this second. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was firm, heated, his tongue pressed against her lips in an urge to deepen it.

“Lenny,” she breathed. “I was never sure-I thought I was just pushing you into-”

He grinned at her. “Though you can easily sway me, if I didn’t want you, you would know.” He assured her. “Now finish what you started.”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured, staring up at him. Her blue eyes were so dilated they looked black. She resumed thrusting the toy inside herself.

Fuck. He wanted to pull that thing out of her and be inside her. The desire hit him so blindly that he could feel his cock strain against his pants. But right now, this wasn’t about him, it was about her. He needed to see her climax, wanted to her in utter bliss.

They lay there in heated quiet, the only noise was the muffled vibration and the wet sounds of each thrust. She was so close, he could hear it in her breath, her body beginning to tense. That’s when he saw it slipping from her.

It happened from time to time with her from what she indulged to him in private. Sometimes she couldn’t come and had asked him about it. This was years before their relationship became more lust laced. It was an honest curiosity and he assured her it was alright. But he would be damned if it happened to her right now.

“Come on Lise,” he murmured into her ear, his lips and teeth beginning a trail from her ear down her neck. “Come for me. Let go and show me. Fuck yourself like it was me inside you.”

A soft _ohh_ left her parted lips as she pulled the toy almost all the way out and shoved it back in. Her hands worked the toy faster, harder. He swore against her neck and he lifted his face. Her eyes were clenched tight, hips were starting to buck as she was right on the edge.

In spite of himself his hand skimmed down her flesh, to her clit. He hovered over the erect bud, the heat rising off of her was so intense. “Fuck, Lisa. Come for me, please.”

His words came out as a harsh plea. Unable to stop himself his fingers touched her clit, and she cried out. She thrust up hard against his hand, her body stilling except for the spasms in her thighs and abs. She sagged into the mattress, panting hard. He whispered softly to her, that’s my girl, over and over, praising her.

Gently pressing his lips to her forehead, he reached down and slid the toy out of her. Finally finding the damned off switch, the slick toy stilled in his hands. He resisted the urge to throw it away from them, knowing damn well she wouldn’t be needed it any more. Her eyes were fluttering close, knowing she was spent on more than one level. They were finally crossing the line they had been nudging for years.

“I love you, Lisa.” He told her, drawing the sheet up around her body.

Her voice was thick with sleep as she mumbled. “Love you too, Lenny.” Within seconds she was out and he just chuckled.

His arousal was beginning to become uncomfortable. Leaving the room, he headed into the bathroom and started to stroke himself. He didn’t take him long, especially with the images of her body in his mind and her name on his lips.


End file.
